


Shrinkyclinks - An Ode

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, poem, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: A poem about skinny Steve and Winter Soldier Bucky.





	Shrinkyclinks - An Ode

_Your long bony fingers know their way around a bruise_  
_Take these hands and unclench your fists tonight_  
_Your irregular heartbeat can calm its fiery song_  
_See - the world is still, there is no fight._  
  
_Bloody deeds of metal and flesh have washed away_  
_And there is more good than demons beneath your brow_  
_Relax - your beleaguered body can take its rest_  
_You’ll forgive yourself when you remember how._  
  
_A smaller body, all fiest and fight_  
_Muscle and metal, pain taught to rend_  
_Strengths compliment. Now leave pasts behind_  
_Breathe deep, hold close, and together, mend._


End file.
